fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 266
|trsname=Sky Labyrinth |engname=Sky Labyrinth |volume=#31 |arc=Grand Magic Games arc |jreldate=Jan 18, 2012 |relepisode= Episode 155 Episode 156 }} Sky Labyrinth is the 266th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The tournament begins with a preliminary event to cut down the number of participating guilds down to eight. However, because of Wendy's disappearance Elfman takes her place, and together with Team Natsu they make it in eighth place. Summary In the Honey Bone Lodge, Erza yells at Natsu, Gray and Lucy for being late and asks where they were. Though they tell her they were nowhere important, Natsu and Happy can only think about their encounter with Rogue and Sting as well as their two Exceeds. As they remember their words that if the main event is a battle they will show Natsu the true power of a Dragon Slayer and insulting the two of them, Natsu and Happy swear to get them back. Erza then asks where Wendy and Carla are. Everybody starts worrying about Wendy and what she might be doing. Elfman and Lisanna then show up, having returned from their training in the mountains. The clock finally hits midnight. The announcer for the tournament, which is a giant pumpkin-man, greets all the guilds as he floats above the city. He declares the Preliminary Event will begin to reduce to total number of teams down from one-hundred thirteen to eight. Lucy right away takes note that there is no way one-hundred thirteen guilds are in Fiore. Erza also questions the setup of the tournament, and questions if the ones they should be looking for are the event organizers themselves. The whole city then starts changing as the announcer says the goal of the task, which is to reach Domus Flau, and the first eight who do, will move on. The whole city then changes into a huge ball that floats in the sky. The announcer says the "Sky Labyrinth" event has begun. Erza quickly points out though that they only have four participating members currently, as Wendy is missing. Elfman volunteers to temporarily fill in, and grabs Team Natsu. As they run into the labyrinth, Erza calls out to Lisanna to search for Wendy, but not to get into any trouble. Once inside, Lucy summons Pyxis to point them east, the direction where Domus Flau should be to them. After doing so, they continue on. Eventually they encounter Thibault and other members of Twilight Ogre. They charge at the Fairy Tail Mages wanting revenge, but are quickly defeated. The labyrinth then starts spinning. Lucy and Natsu almost fall, but are rescued by Elfman. Gray then finds a partial map that Twilight Ogre had made of the labyrinth. The team then figures if they steal other teams maps then they can piece together the maze. After defeating several guilds Fairy Tail successfully reaches the end, where the announcer congratulates them. Lucy asks if they were first place, but to the Mages surprise, the announcer tells them they barley managed to get eighth. Elsewhere in the city, Lisanna and Happy find Wendy's bag laying in the streets. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth (started and concluded) *Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants (started and concluded) Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Summoned the Compass, Pyxis * * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *Freeze Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Compass Key Navigation